Finding What We Really Wanted
by tojo1973
Summary: This is the first story I ever wrote. Takes place sometime in 2005. Just something small. Liason.


Elizabeth took a deep breath and stood at the door. She didn't want to be the one to tell him. But she knew she was the only one who should. Shaking her head to rid herself of any doubts, she knocked softly.

As the door opened, she looked up at him. _God, he is beautiful_, she thought. Trying to keep her composure, she summoned up her voice. "Hi Jason. I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" She asked, proud that her voice didn't give away what she was thinking.

"Sure, Elizabeth. Come on in." He opened the door and moved to the side to allow her access. He couldn't help watching as she walked past him, her scent filling the air around him. He drew her into his nose softly, letting it warm his body like it always had.

Closing the door, he turned to face her, finding her eyes looking up at him. He knew right in that moment that something was wrong. He could always tell with Elizabeth. She never had to say a word, and he knew how she felt.

"Here, sit down and tell me what you need," he gestured toward the couch and walked over with her to sit down. Concern was growing inside him with every passing moment.

Sitting back on the couch, Liz turned to face him. "Jason, I wasn't sure I should be the one to tell you this, but…" words failed her. She hated having to hurt him. But she knew that he needed to know.

Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Lucky and Sam have gone away to elope." She looked down, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes.

He just looked at her as she held her face in her hands. This woman cared so much for him. He saw it in the way she acted. She cared enough to come here and tell him. He felt so fortunate to have her in his life.

"I know," he said softly, smiling down at her.

Not sure she heard him correctly; she slowly raised her head to look at him. His eyes were focused on her. What she saw in them was tenderness, and pride. And something else. Wildness. Something she hadn't seen in his eyes in a long time.

"How did you know? Lucky just told me this morning. I didn't even know they were together. I thought…" her voice trailed off as his fingers caressed her cheek.

_God, she is so amazing,_ He thought. He was so touched that he was the first person she thought of after hearing the news.

"Sam came by this morning and told me about it. I gave her my blessing. Lucky is a great guy. I'm glad she found happiness. She deserves it."

"But….I thought….Just a few months ago….man, I am confused."

Jason smiled that sexy half crooked smile as he watched her flop back against the couch. He wondered how it could have taken so long for him to realize who his heart truly belonged to.

"Sam and I tried to make a go of a relationship. For some reason, we just couldn't. She and I grew close, and I value her friendship. But I realized that I wasn't in love with her. I knew about her and Lucky a few weeks ago. We had a long talk about me and her, and realized that we were better off as friends. She said I needed to look inside myself and really find out what I wanted. And I did." His eyes focused on hers as he said those last words.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could this be what she had been waiting for? Or was she just dreaming?

Praying for her voice to work, she asked softly, "And what is that?" Her eyes were searching his, looking for any sign of hope.

Smiling a smile that one rarely sees from Jason Morgan, he took her hand in his.

"You, Elizabeth. It's always been you."

That simple statement left Elizabeth breathless. She didn't want to let herself believe there would ever be another chance for them.

"When did you realize this?" she asked her voice shaky as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Actually, I think I've always known. With all that has happened between us, our connection has never broken. I think back to all the times I've just needed someone to understand what I was going through, and you were there. I didn't need to say a word, and you knew I needed you." His voice cracked softly as he spoke. Looking down for a moment to collect himself, his eyes found hers again. "I love you, Elizabeth. I always have. I want to start over, and really try this time. There was always some outside force interfering the last time, but I want to put it behind us and move forward. Please say you feel the same way." He was searching her eyes for some reassurance, some sign that she might feel the same way.

He watched as her eyes welled up with tears. She was looking at him, but he wasn't sure what she was thinking. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek softly. She leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips. "I love you, too Jason. I've always loved you. I tried moving on without you, and it just never worked. You are a part of me."

He slid his hands over her face and kissed her then, urgently, like he needed it to survive. When they finally pulled back a bit, Liz saw the tears in Jason's eyes. Emotion didn't come easy for Jason, she knew. He stood up and bent over, sliding his arms under her and picking her up. Their eyes locked, he carried her up the stairs to his room.


End file.
